


Avengers Team Dinner

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Community: comment_fic, Cooking, Domestic Avengers, Gen, sharing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper liked to welcome the Avengers to the Tower, but with a little less overkill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Team Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Written for the Comment Fic LJ comm prompt: [MCU, any, The best way to a superhero's heart is through his stomach](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/537163.html?thread=76598603#t76598603) by classics_lover.

Tony made a point of welcoming the Avengers to their new tower by building them each a floor, having Pepper do the interior decorating (she volunteered after seeing his first selections), then showering them all with generous gifts that left them wondering if he was entirely sane.  
  
Pepper's method was a little subtler. She cooked for them.  
  
"You should ask _Natalie_ what their favorite foods are," Tony suggested when he passed through the kitchen with his tenth round of coffee. Dummy trailed behind him dutifully on Pepper's orders to make sure he wouldn't get to drink it.  
  
"I'm not spying on them," Pepper pointed out. "They'd feel _less_ trusting if I did that."  
  
No, she made them her own favorite Sunday dinner, the one her mother used to make when she invited over guests after church. It was the first Avengers team dinner, and she told them what each dish was and how her mother used to have her help.  
  
They each thanked her, some more dutifully than others, but at the end of the meal, it was Tony who gave her an eyeful and asked, "Are we all now obligated to share memories?"  
  
Pepper sighed. "No strings attached, Tony."  
  
After that, she found she got along with the Avengers just fine.


End file.
